Endure the Trust
by Alenta93
Summary: Padahal… ia mendapatkan jatah pulang cepat yang sangat sangat langka. Bahkan dalam satu bulan, ia belum tentu mendapatkannya. Terakhir kali ia mendapat jatah pulang cepat itu…ah, dia bahkan sudah lupa. Mungkin sekitar tiga bulan lalu? Oh, ini seperti mendapat sebuah….unlucky draw! / LoveCycle!AkaKise
1. 1st Note - Endure the Trust

**[FanFic] - Endure the Trust**

.

 **黒子のバスケ** ⓒ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Endure the Trust** ⓒ **Alenta93**

 **.**

 **Length : 1044 words**

 **Genre[s] : drama, romance**

 **Warning[s] : typos, possibly OOC, shortly one-shot, shonen-ai**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Pernah mendengar kutipan, " _Benar kau tahu jawabannya, bahkan sudah mengantisipasinya, namun selalu saja hatimu tak akan pernah siap dengan jawaban itu."?_ Ya, itulah yang pemuda itu rasakan sekarang.

 **.**

 **Comment[s] :**

Yash, finally I came back to write fanfiction again after I'm getting bussy with my OCs hwkwkwk previously I'm back with my firstly nashXaka fanfic, now I'm back with my lovely OTP yep, AkaKise ! ❤❤

Ah, big thanks to kak kei yang udah mau saya recokin gara" minta saran buat kasih judul .. ❤ dan hasil dari obrolan kami adalah judul yang dipakai ini .. Endure the Trust ..

Okay, enough .. happy reading and may you enjoy with this one-short[?] AkaKise

.

.

 **Endure the Trust**

.

.

Telinga Ryouta menajam saat suara di seberang sana terdengar. "Ada apa, Ryouta?" Saat itu pula, Ryouta menahan napas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berujar, "Akashicchi, kau masih sering berhubungan dengan Nijimura-senpai?"

Lagi, napas Ryouta tersendat. Kerongkongannya terasa kering, semakin menyulitkannya untuk sekedar meneguk ludah. Sikunya yang ditumpu di atas paha membiarkan jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk lutut dengan gelisah. Sementara tangan yang memegang ponsel terasa sedikit basah oleh keringat.

"Ya, beberapa kali kami saling menelepon." Jawab suara itu.

Ryouta akhirnya berhasil meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. _Lega?_ Bukan. Itu bukanlah jawaban yang ia inginkan. Ia masih ingat alasan mengapa ia sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon Seijuurou. Ia ingin memastikan. Ia tak mau termakan omongan Haizaki Shougo. Ryouta cukup tahu bagaimana tabiat pemuda barbar itu.

"Saling menelepon?" Ulangnya. "Kalian... semakin dekat ya?" Ada getar dalam suaranya yang kian lirih. Ia tak mau percaya kalimat-kalimat Shougo yang membuat telinganya panas.

Kepala dengan surai keemasan itu tertunduk. Cemburu buta tak akan membuat Seijuurou senang. Pemuda itu tak suka diinterogasi. Ryouta tahu, cemburu pun percuma, yang harus dilakukan adalah mendinginkan hatinya sendiri dan menjauhkan diri dari rasa cemburu itu.

"Ryouta, kami terlibat bisnis. Tolong mengertilah."

Ryouta menggigit lagi bibir bawahnya, kali ini lebih keras. Akashicchi-nya bahkan sampai memohon padanya untuk mengerti. _Apa yang tidak dia mengerti?_ Apa yang sudah Ryouta lakukan sampai-sampai Seijuurou memintanya untuk mengerti? Ryouta tak pernah sekalipun meminta atau bahkan menuntut pemuda mungil itu. _Belum_. Ya, karena ia barusaja ingin melontarkan 'keinginannya'. Keinginan yang sudah dapat dipastikan jawabannya.

"... Akashicchi?"

"Ryouta?"

Ryouta memejamkan mata. "Aku hanya menginginkan satu hal, Akashicchi.." Jeda. "Bisakah kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Nijimura-senpai?"

"Ryouta, ayolah.." Suara itu terdengar mendesis. "Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, kan?"

Kepingan madu itu kembali terlihat seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang terbuka. Diam. Mendengar jawaban _itu_ bahkan Ryouta tak menyangka ia akan memilih untuk bungkam. Manik madunya memandang lurus ke depan. Kerutan dahi yang samar mengiringi tatapan kosongnya.

"Aku memiliki urusan bisnis dengannya, proyek kami masih berlangsung. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan kontak begitu saja." Seijuurou menjelaskan.

Dan benar saja, Ryouta sudah tahu jawaban _itu_ yang akan ia dengar. Ia tahu bahkan sebelum menekan nomor Seijuurou lalu meneleponnya. Namun tetap saja, pernah ada yang mengutip, _"Benar kau tahu jawabannya, bahkan sudah mengantisipasinya, namun selalu saja hatimu tak akan pernah siap dengan jawaban itu."_ dan menurut Ryouta, kalimat itu benar adanya. Karena itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Oh Ryouta, Ryouta.. berhenti di sana. _Stop_.

Ya, apa yang kau harapkan? Katakan, apa kau ingin menjadi matahari yang menjadi pusat dari orbit kehidupan Seijuurou? Berhenti bercanda, Ryouta! Bahkan kau sendiri yang paling paham, bahwa kau hanyalah _bunga_ _matahari_. Bunga matahari yang indah. Bunga matahari yang dielu-elukan banyak orang, yang selalu dinantikan saat-saat ia berkembang untuk menyegarkan musim panas. Sesaat, untuk periode tertentu, kaulah pusat orbitnya. Namun, ketika bunga matahari itu layu, apa yang mereka lakukan?

Kau sendiri yang membuat perumpamaan itu di sudut hatimu, ingat? Tentu kau tahu apa jawabannya. Jawaban yang tak perlu repot-repot kau utarakan dengan kalimat bodohmu itu. Tepat sekali. _Meninggalkanmu_. Itulah jawaban dari semuanya.

Ryouta tahu itu. Ia paham, ia takkan pernah menjadi pusat orbit kehidupan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Bahkan ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendapat penolakan seperti sekarang. Namun apa? Sialnya kutipan itu mengatakan sebuah kebenaran.

"Hubungan kami takkan lebih dari itu. Kau percaya padaku?"

 _'Aku percaya.'_ Itu yang biasa Ryouta katakan tanpa perlu pikir panjang. Namun sekarang, entah mengapa dua frase itu bahkan yang paling sulit untuk ia ucapkan. Terlebih sekarang. Sekarang, saat pikiran-pikiran itu bermunculan di kepalanya. Mengacaukan isi otaknya.

Kenyataan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou yang sempat memiliki perasaan pada kakak kelasnya itu di masa lalu membangkitkan pikiran negatifnya. Bahkan, Ryouta tahu kalau Seijuurou masih memasang sosok Nijimura Shuuzou sebagai pebisnis sukses yang menjadi panutannya. _Matahari_ nya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Ryouta.. Selalu. Kumohon percayalah padaku."

Seijuurou mengatakannya dengan lembut. Suaranya rendah, menenangkan. Ryouta tahu pemuda itu mengatakannya dengan tulus. Kalimat itu selalu saja berhasil membuat dadanya berdesir. Butiran bening yang semula menggenangi kelopak mata dan memburamkan pandangannya itu jatuh, membuat gurat bening pada pipinya.

Lidahnya kelu. Ryouta memejamkan mata, membiarkan semakin banyak tetesan bening itu membuat guratan pada pipi putihnya. Tak memedulikan suara Seijuurou yang memanggil-manggil namanya di seberang sana, Ryouta semakin mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Gigitan pada bibir bawahnya itu memperlihatkan bahwa ia mencoba untuk mendamaikan hati dan pikirannya.

Saat otaknya mengatakan ia harus menghindari dan melepas segala sesuatu yang menyakitinya, hatinya justru memintanya untuk tinggal. Hatinya masih menginginkan Seijuurou.

"Ryouta, kau _rumah_ tempatku pulang. Aku akan selalu kembali padamu."

Hening menyapa keduanya usai kalimat itu sampai dan menggetarkan gendang telinga Ryouta.

"Percayalah padaku." Bisikan itu terdengar begitu dalam, lembut dan sampai pada hati kecil Ryouta.

Pemuda pirang itu membuka mata. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku percaya." Bisiknya. Lirih. Teramat lirih sampai-sampai dirinya sendiri tak yakin Seijuurou mendengarnya di sana. Suaranya tersendat di tenggorokan. Kerongkongannya-masih-terasa kering.

Ryouta mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mengusap pipinya, lalu kembali menegakkan punggungnya. Ia menepuk pahanya kemudian berdiri, beranjak meninggalkan kursi kayu yang didudukinya. "Yak, Akashicchi.. Sepertinya waktu istirahatku habis. Aku harus melanjutkan pemotretan sesi berikutnya." Entah semangat dari mana, senyum lebar itu terbit mengganti wajah murungnya, menutupi dusta yang meluncur ringan dari mulutnya. "Sampai jumpa." Pamitnya. Tangan itu menarik ponsel menjauh dari telinganya tanpa ragu, sebelum-

"Ryouta!"

-panggilan Seijuurou menghentikannya di udara dan membuat tangan itu kembali menempelkan ponsel di telinga. "Ya?"

"Aku menyayangimu, selalu."

Untuk kesekian kali, debaran itu mengalahkan logikanya. Membuat Ryouta kembali mengubur diri dalam lubang yang sama. Melupakan masalah yang selalu mengusiknya, dan berpegang teguh pada keinginannya; Bahwa ia masih menginginkan Seijuurou di sisinya, bersamanya.

"Ya." Dan jawaban itu terdengar sudah seperti mesin penjawab otomatis yang pada akhirnya selalu Ryouta katakan untuk menjawab pernyataan yang sama, berkali-kali.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Saya kembali dengan drabble[?] AkaKise ..

Kenapa? Gajelas? yash, saya tak memungkirinya. Ini dibikin kilat, ntah kenapa waktu dengerin lagunya Adam Lambert yang If I had You terus kepikiran AkaKise n mengalirlah plot nistah angsty hurt ini .. saya tau saya maso *plaaakk*

Hai, ijou~ thank's for reading~ *o*/

makasih buat yang udah nyempetin mampir dan baca :* :*

mind to leave some comments?

Regards,

_Natha


	2. 2nd Note - a Conflict that Never Ends

**[FanFic] a Conflict that Never Ends**

.

 **黒子のバスケ** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **a Conflict that Never Ends** © **Alenta93**

 **.**

 **Length :** 2183 words

 **Pairing :** AkashiXKise / KiseXAkashi

 **Genre[s] :** drama, hurt/comfort, romance

 **Warning[s] :** typos, possibly OOC, shonen-ai

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 _Padahal… ia mendapatkan jatah pulang cepat yang sangat sangat langka. Bahkan dalam satu bulan, ia belum tentu mendapatkannya. Terakhir kali ia mendapat jatah pulang cepat itu…ah, dia bahkan sudah lupa. Mungkin sekitar tiga bulan lalu?_

Ini seperti mendapat sebuah….

Unlucky draw!

 **.**

 **Comment[s] :**

 _Yep, I know I have a lot of things to do for my work on my weekdays, but still.. I need some moodbooster to sweep away what makes me stressed.. and then I decided to made it by myself so…. Here it is …. ! Taraaaa *got slapped*_

 _I'm back with another hurt/comfort story for my beloved OTP, AkaKise ! Yeaaayy.. Wish you love this one and…. Happy reading_ ❤

.

.

.

 **#Endure the Trust#**

 **a Conflict that Never Ends**

.

"Ah, Akashicchi, hari ini makan di rumah?"

Senyum lebar tak dapat Kise Ryouta hilangkan dari wajah cerahnya. Ia membalik badan cepat saat menyadari bayangan seseorang melewatinya. Senyum manis pun ia sunggingkan pada kru bersamaan dengan tundukan kepala sopan.

"Aku pulang cepat hari ini!" Serunya ceria. Ya, bisa pulang lebih cepat merupakan satu hal yang amat sangat jarang terjadi. Hari ini pemotretan berlangsung cepat karena mereka hanya mengambil beberapa foto di studio, sehingga mereka tak perlu bingung meski hujan deras tengah mengguyur dunia luar.

" _Hmm Ryouta, maafkan aku. Hari ini Nijimura-senpai mengajakku dan yang lain untuk makan bersama."_ Suara bernada kecewa itu terdengar dari seberang _line_.

Dengan alis sedikit terangkat, Ryouta menyuarakan pikirannya. "Kau bisa menolaknya, Akashicchi~" Ujarnya keuhkeuh. "Lagipula aku sudah memesan makanan favoritmu dari kedai langganan kita. Aku tinggal menunggunya diantar ke tempatku." Imbuhnya.

Terdengar memaksa? Mungkin iya. Tapi Ryouta sama sekali tak ingin melewatkan keberuntungan atas nama _'pulang cepat'_ nya begitu saja. Hey, ini langka sekali! Terutama bagi model tampan yang selalu digandrungi para gadis-gadis remaja.

" _Kau sudah memesannya?"_

Ryouta menjawabnya dengan anggukan, meski nyatanya Akashicchi-nya itu tak akan melihat pergerakannya.

" _Oh, aku akan memakannya nanti kalau begitu. Sisakan untukku, Ryouta."_

Sisakan? Seketika raut cerah lenyap dari wajah tampan Ryouta, digantikan raut datar dan tawa getir. Oh ayolah.. Sisakan? Mana mungkin? Bahkan Ryouta sengaja membelikannya untuk Akashi Seijuurou.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa pulang lebih awal, Akashicchi?" Suara itu terdengar dingin, dan jauh dari sosok ceria Kise Ryouta biasanya.

Seolah tak mengerti perubahan nada pada Ryouta, Seijuurou mendesis. _"Ryouta, Ayolah.. Kami semua memutuskan untuk berkumpul setelah rapat yang menyatakan bahwa proyek kami_ fix _akan dijalankan."_ Jeda. Terdengar helaan nafas di seberang sana. _"Mengertilah.."_

Ryouta terdiam. Terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Di sudut lorong dengan pencahayaan minim dari temaram lampu jalan di tengah guyuran hujan. Sepasang kepingan madunya menatap jauh jendela yang memperlihatkan langit malam yang kelam.

 _Padahal… ia mendapatkan jatah pulang cepat yang sangat sangat langka. Bahkan dalam satu bulan, ia belum tentu mendapatkannya. Terakhir kali ia mendapat jatah pulang cepat itu…ah, dia bahkan sudah lupa. Mungkin sekitar tiga bulan lalu?_

Ryouta juga tahu Seijuurou sibuk. Bahkan pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu sudah meneruskan bisnis keluarga semenjak masa kuliahnya. Dan kini ia juga tahu bahwa Seijuurou tengah membuat proyek besar bersama mantan kaptennya semasa Sekolah Menengah dulu, Nijimura Shuuzou―orang yang Seijuurou kagumi.

" _Aku sudah janji. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya."_

Suara lirih Seijuurou berhasil menyusupi gendang telinga Ryouta. Angin malam berhembus pelan menyusupi celah jendela yang terbuka, membagi sensasi dingin yang menusuk tulang.

"Apa aku juga harus membuat janji dulu untuk bisa menemui dan makan malam bersamamu, Akashicchi?" Pada akhirnya, Ryouta mengatakan isi hatinya. Jujur saja ia ingin menolak kenyataan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou _masih_ mengagumi sosok Nijimura Shuuzou. Seijuurou miliknya. Kekasihnya. Tidak bisakah Akashi Seijuurou meluangkan sedikit waktu sibuknya untuk Kise Ryouta kekasihnya?

" _Bukan begitu, Ryouta!"_ Sahut Seijuurou cepat.

Bertepatan dengan kalimat sanggahan dari Seijuurou itu, seseorang mendekat dan menepuk sisian bahu Ryouta pelan. Menoleh, pemuda pirang itu mendapati sosok Managernya.

" _Mengertilah, aku sudah janji."_

Paham akan _gesture_ yang dibuat sang Manager, Ryouta kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

Ryouta menghela nafas, pandangannya tertuju pada punggung sang Manager yang berjalan menjauh. "Baiklah." Ujarnya singkat. Entah kalimat terakhir Seijuurou berhasil mengetuk gendang telinganya atau tidak. Fokus Ryouta terpecah beberapa detik lalu.

" _Ah Ryouta, tapi hari ini kau pulang, kan?"_

" _I gotta go.._ Sampai jumpa,Akashicchi."

 _Klik._

Ryouta memejamkan mata sejenak usai mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Seijuurou―secara sepihak. Ya, ia bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan terakhir pemuda mungil itu.

.

 **#Endure the Trust#**

.

Derap sepatu pantofel mengiringi langkah cepat Seijuurou menuju lantai tujuh sebuah gedung mewah tempat apartemennya berada. Ia ingin segera menghampiri kamarnya. Begitu mobilnya terhenti, Seijuurou langsung melompat keluar meninggalkan sopir pribadinya dan bergerak menyusuri lobby. Menekan tombol di sisian pintu elevator, Seijuurou menunggu sejenak hingga terdengar suara dentingan dan pintu elevator terbuka.

Hal yang sama ia lakukan saat terdengar suara dentingan dan pintu elevator terbuka setelah beberapa saat. Seijuurou masih berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong lantai tujuh dan segera memasuki kamarnya.

Sepi.

―adalah satu hal yang Seijuurou temukan begitu ia membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalamnya. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, bahkan saat Seijuurou sampai di dapur dan ruang tengah. Benar-benar tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Semua sama, seperti terakhir kali ia meninggalkan kamarnya tadi pagi.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Seijuurou menanggalkan syal kemudian melemparnya ke sofa bersama dengan tas di tangannya. Seijuurou lalu meraih ponsel dan membuat panggilan. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan panggilan itu tak kunjung diangkat. Ia melakukannya lagi dan mendapat hasil yang sama. Sembari mengulangi panggilan untuk kesekian kalinya, Seijuurou beralih ke dinding kaca ruang tengah. Menyibak korden transparan di sana. Menatap kerlap lampu malam yang tampak seperti bintang dari ketinggian.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Mendung pun mulai bergeser semenjak hujan berhenti satu jam yang lalu. Tak lama usai hujan reda, Nijimura dan staff-staff kantor yang terlibat proyek besar mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara mereka dan pulang.

"Angkat, Ryouta.." Gumam Seijuurou. Banyak pikiran yang menyerbu kepala Seijuurou begitu ia tak menemukan Ryouta di kamarnya. Sesuai dengan kabar yang disampaikan pemuda pirang itu sore tadi, seharusnya Seijuurou akan menemukan Ryouta di kamarnya, dengan bungkusan makanan favorit Seijuurou yang Ryouta janjikan―tentunya sudah dalam posisi dingin. Tapi Seijuurou berjanji akan memakannya.

Lalu saat Seijuurou tak menemukan kekasihnya begitu ia sampai di kamarnya, ia memutuskan harus mencarinya. Kalau Ryouta tidak pulang, ada kemungkinan pemuda itu masih dan belum meninggalkan studio tempat pemotretannya hari ini berlangsung.

Meninggalkan diding kaca, Seijuurou beralih menelpon sopir probadinya. "Tanaka- _san_ , maafkan aku menghubungimu tengah malam, tapi tolong siapkan mobil." Melupakan syal yang teronggok di sofa, Seijuurou berjalan cepat meninggalkan kamarnya. Kembali melintasi lorong dan elevator seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

 **#Endure the Trust#**

.

"Hmm? Tidak. Aku tidak jadi pulang." Ryouta menoleh pada salah satu kru yang menanyainya. Usai berbincang dengan sang Manager mengenai pemotretan selanjutnya, Ryouta bergabung dengan kru yang mengobrol bersama sembari mengistirahatkan diri.

"Ayoo, habiskan.. Kita makan sama-sama." Ryouta membuka kardus yang berisi pizza chicarbonara pesanannya yang barusaja sampai, lalu menyurukkannya pada para kru yang duduk melingkar di depannya. "Makanlah, aku yang traktir." Ujarnya. Ya, awalnya chicarbonara porsi jumbo itu hendak ia hadiahkan untuk Akashicchinya, namun…

"Ayo, kau makan juga, Ryouta- _kun_.."

Ryouta menolehkan kepala dan menjawabnya dengan senyum dan sebuah anggukan, tangannya sudah terlanjur meraih sekaleng soda. Ryouta meneguknya. "Hmm?" Ia menolehkan kepala pada seorang kameramen yang menanyainya lagi. "Hujan, jadi aku tidak jadi pulang." Ia menenggak sodanya lagi. "Ah aku baru ingat ponselku _lowbat_. Aku ke atas." Ryouta meninggalkan kaleng sodanya begitu saja di meja kemudian beranjak dari sofa. "Oh, itu kalian habiskan ya.." Kerlingnya sebelum melesat pergi.

Yang Kise Ryouta lakukan selanjutnya adalah―

Berdiri di balkon atap.

Ya, _lucky draw_ yang berupa pulang cepat itu berarti ia sudah tidak ada pemotretan lagi untuk hari ini, dan pemotratan esok hari dijadwalkan akan dimulai sore hari. Bisa dibilang, ia memiliki waktu libur selama satu hari. Namun sepertinya _lucky draw_ itu bukanlah apa-apa untuk saat ini.

Lari dari keramaian, Ryouta memilih untuk menikmati suara rintik hujan yang beradu dengan kanopi di balkon. Menikmati wangi tanah yang basah. Juga menikmati dinginnya angin malam yang menyapa langsung kulit putihnya yang tak tertutup kaus lengan panjangnya.

Beberapa belas menit berlalu dan tatapan Ryouta hanya terpaku pada hiruk pikuk keramaian kota di luar sana. Para pengguna jalan masih banyak yang berkeliaran di bawah payung-payung beningnya. Hingga pandangannya beralih pada kotak yang mengisi sebelah tangannya. Membuka kotak itu, Ryouta menarik sebatang rokok, menjepitnya di sela bibir tipisnya, lalu menyalakannya. Menarik nafas dalam, ia mulai menghisap nikotin itu.

Kise Ryouta tak sadar berapa lama ia berdiam diri di sana, hingga Managernya itu tiba-tiba menarik batang rokok dari sela bibirnya.

"Turunlah."

Sebelah alis terangkat mendengar ucapan itu. Ryouta menarik kembali rokoknya lalu menghisapnya lagi.

"Ada seseorang mencarimu. Turunlah." Ulang sang Manager.

Kali ini, Ryouta menoleh cepat begitu kalimat itu berakhir. Ia hendak bertanya _"siapa?"_ saat pria di depannya itu mengedikkan dagu, memintanya segera turun. Melirik tempat sampah yang berisikan beberapa puntung rokok miliknya, Ryouta buru-buru mematikan rorok terakhirnya dan segera turun.

.

.

"Akashicchi?" Nama itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Ryouta usai ia berjalan cepat menuruni tangga dan mendongakkan kepala. Kepingan madunya melebar mendapati sosok mungil bersurai _scarlet_ dalam balutan mantel tebal tanpa syal itu berdiri di sana, tengah menunggunya.

Seijuurou menoleh, membalikkan tubuh mungilnya kemudian melangkah menghampiri sosok tinggi Ryouta. Kepingan _crimson_ nya beradu dengan tatapan lurus milik sang model. "Kau tidak pulang?"

Hening.

Ryouta tak menyuarakan pikirannya yang bertanya-tanya kenapa si mungil ini ada di sini, pun tak melontarkan sebuah jawaban untuk Seijuurou. Yang pemuda tinggi itu lakukan hanyalah tercengang dengan keberadaan seorang Akashi Seijuurou di sini, terlebih di jam yang sudah jauh melewati tengah malam.

"Ini." Sebelah tangan terangsur tepat di depan dada Ryouta. Sebuah kantung plastik dengan sekotak bungkusan makanan yang masih hangat. "Tadi aku melewati kedai _okonomiyakii_ dan aku teringat padamu."

Aroma sedap _okonomiyaki_ berhasil mengusik penciuman Ryouta. Mendadak perutnya terasa lapar. Tentu saja, ia baru sadar ia belum makan apapun sejak pemotretan tadi berakhir. Melirik kantung plastik di hadapannya sejenak, Ryouta kemudian meraih kantung itu. " _Thank's._ " Ujarnya.

Dingin. Itulah yang Seijuurou rasakan saat jarinya bersentuhan dengan jemari Ryouta yang mengambil alih kantung plastik di tangannya. Seijuurou lalu melangkah mendekat, tak menyisakan jarak di ujung sepatu mereka yang bertemu. Sedikit mendongakkan kepala, Seijuurou mampu melihat garis wajah Ryouta lebih dekat. Dalam batas jarak mereka berdiri, Seijuurou mampu mencium aroma rokok yang tajam. Ia menatap Ryouta. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia ingin menceramahi pemuda itu mengenai kesehatan dengan meninggalkan rokok, namun Seijuurou memutuskannya untuk menelannya lagi. Sebelah tangan Seijuurou terulur menyapa sisi pipi Ryouta. Dingin yang sama. Mendesis, Seijuurou kemudian bertanya tegas. "Berapa lama berdiam diri di luar?"

Ryouta yang semula diam-diam tak lepas memandangi kekasihnya itu tertegun begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar. Syukurlah otaknya masih cukup pintar untuk menangkap pertanyaan Seijuurou. "Oh?" Ia kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Tiga… Empat jam, mungkin?" ia menelengkan kepala.

Seijuurou bergerak menangkupkan sebelah tangannya lagi, membingkai kedua sisi wajah kekasihnya. Menyalurkan kehangatan. "Dengan kaus tipis ini?! Kau tahu cuaca sedang dingin, hujan barusaja reda.."

Ryouta mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada Seijuurou di hadapannya. "Atap di sini berkanopi, dan aku sama sekali tidak kehujanan." Kilahnya.

Tangan Seiujuurou menarik wajah Ryouta, meminta pemuda tinggi itu kembali menatapnya. "Tapi tetap saja! Kau kira sekarang jam berapa dan kau malah berdiam diri di luar."

Tatapan Ryouta meneduh mendengar hangatnya perhatian yang Seijuurou berikan. Dahinya berkerut samar, alisnya menukik.

 _Aku tidak peduli. Kau yang meninggalkanku. Kau tak tahu seperti apa aku tanpamu, Akashicchi~_

Jujur saja Ryouta kecewa. Kecewa dengan jawaban Seijuurou di sambungan telepon tadi. Namun tetap saja, ia tak mengatakannya.

"Makanlah.. Kau belum makan, kan?" Tangan Seijuurou beralih menyambut tangan Ryouta yang memegang kantung plastik berisikan _okonomiyaki_. "Makanlah sebelum dingin." Ujarnya.

Ryouta memberikan sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban, namun matanya tertuju pada ujung sepatu miliknya, entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Kau akan pulang, Ryouta?" Suara Seijuurou kembali menginterupsi. Tangan Seijuurou yang menggenggam tangan Ryouta ia ayunkan pelan.

Lama. Sedikit memakan waktu untuk Ryouta menjawab hingga manic _crimson_ Seijuurou kembali tertumbuk pada wajah tampan di depannya. "Tidak.." Bisiknya. Ryouta berdeham pelan. " Besok pagi aku ada pemotretan lagi." Ujarnya. Dari sudut mata, Ryouta melihat Seijuurou mengangguk samar

"Pulanglah, meski sebentar.."

Ryouta bergumam, matanya sama sekali menghindari adu pandang dengan Seijuurou. "Mungkin lusa. Besok jadwalku padat." Dustanya. Pada akhirnya, ia berbohong. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin pulang, hanya saja ia belum ingin berada dalam satu ruangan berdua dengan Seijuurou. Hatinya masih sakit dengan kenyataan bahwa Seijuurou lebih mementingkan makan bersama dengan rekan kerjanya daripada meluangkan waktunya dan pulang lebih awal.

Katakan Ryouta egois. Memang. Sang model tak menyangkalnya. Toh ini karena ia menyukai Seijuurou, amat sangat menyukainya.

Seijuurou mengulaskan senyum tipis sebagai jawaban. "Kutunggu." Ujarnya dengan senyum tipis yang semakin lebar dan penuh makna. "Akan kutunggu. Kau hutang satu makanan favoritku yang malah kau berikan pada kru-krumu, oke?" Seijuurou mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada satu arah.

Ryouta tercengang. Pandangannya kembali tertumbuk pada Seijuurou. Ia kemudian menoleh mengikuti arah yang Seijuurou tunjuk. Meja rendah penuh dengan kaleng-kaleng bekas minuman dan bungkus makanan. Ya, tempat Ryouta dan para kru mengobrol beberapa jam yang lalu. Tidak paham dengan apa yang Seijuurou maksud, Ryouta mengembalikan pandangan pada Seijuurou. Ia mengangkat alis, sementara Seijuurou memberikan seringaiannya dan mengedikkan dagu ke arah sama sebagai jawaban.

Sedikit membalikkan badan, Ryouta kembali menilik arah yang ditunjuk. Sebuah meja, dengan banyak bungkus berserakan di atasnya. Dan oh! Ryouta menemukannya. Ia menangkap bungkus pizza chicarbonara di tumpukan paling bawah bersama dengan bungkus makanan yang lain. Pizza yang ia anggurkan begitu ia terima dan ia berikan begitu saja pada rekan-rekannya.

Astaga! Ryouta benar-benar tidak boleh meremehkan kejelian mata kekasihnya ini.

Seulas senyum kemudian terbit mengisi wajah datar Ryouta yang tak biasa. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum cerah. "Oke.. Tunggu aku pulang." Ujarnya.

Berikutnya, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk pulang, ia masih cukup pengertian pada sopirnya yang juga butuh istirahat. "Istirahatlah.. dan cepat pulang, Ryouta." Pamitnya.

Sekali lagi, Ryouta mengangguk. Tak lupa ia ulurkan tangan mengacak surai _scarlet_ Seijuurou lembut dan penuh kehangatan. "Selamat malam, Akashicchi.." Ujarnya sebelum mengantar kepergian Seijuurou. Terus menatap punggung mungil itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu mobil. Tak lupa ia membungkuk sopan menyapa Keita- _san_ , sopir pribadi Seijuurou yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

.

.

 **EnD**

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Yep.. Cuma ini yang bisa saya tulis diantara kesibukan kali ini.. dan yah, 'diantara kesibukan' dalam artian yang sebenernya tentunya, karena saya bikin ini bener-bener di **jam kerja** *PLAK* dan saya mencicilnya scene demi scene hingga jadi sepanjang ini..

Awalnya draft ini sudah ada dari beberapa waktu lalu, nggak lama setelah saya posting **Endure the Trust** , tapi selain nggak sempet, mood nulis saya juga has gone nowhere *headdesk* TwT

Dan waktu kemarin iseng baca ulang draft, ternyata otak ini mau kerja sama dan meluncurkan deskripsi dari plot yang udah ada dalam draft.. jadilah saya curi-curi waktu *nggak bener*PLAAAAKK*

Jadi progresnya: 1 hari = 1 kesempatan nulis setelah makan siang = 1 scene hwkwkwk XDD

Mungkin ada yang menemukan perbedaan gaya penulisan? Ya, itu jelas karena saya nggak menyelesaikan fanfic ini dalam satu waktu.. jadi gaya bahasa juga bergantung mood saat saya menulis di hari itu. Benernya kalo' boleh curcol, *lo udah curcol oy STOP!* jadi benernya Last Scene ini menurut saya agak gagal, gara-gara saya digangu sama temen kerja yang bingung mau ngeprint, jadi agaknya Last Scene kurang greget gitu akh *flip table*

Udah lah, sekian.. saya lama banget dan jarang banget baca review" lagi benernya .. kalau kalian berkenan, tinggalkan kripik honey butter chips nya seven di kolom review yaa *o*/ #HEH

Makasih udah mampir plus nyempetin baca yaa .. Sankyuuu~~

With Love,

_Natha


End file.
